à travers le temps - drarry oneshots
by YOUAREMYHER
Summary: ( through time. ) a collection of drarry oneshots written by me, updated twice a month.


Fallen angel

The white haired angel fell to the ground with a loud thump catching the attention of the green eyed boy in the garden, less than ten feet away. The innocent eyes of the seven year old Harry Potter watched, astonished as the beautiful creature looked around, obviously lost. "Are you hurt?" Harry asked the frightened boy who jumped slightly when he spoke.

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine. Do you perhaps know where I am?" The angel asked Harry, making his wings invisible to human eyes. He didn't recognise anything about his surroundings, it was all too colourful. He himself wasn't colourful, he had white blonde hair, mercury coloured eyes and pale skin. The flowers around him were the only familiar thing, but then he looked into the boys eyes and recognised them instantly. He'd only met one other person with the same eye colour as Lily, one of the kindest warrior angels he had met in Heaven. She was like his mother since he didn't know where his parents were, Abraxas his great grandfather raised him.

"You're in Little Whinning, Surrey. You aren't that far from London if that's where you're headed," Harry tells the unnamed boy in front of him, who's still on the ground. He reaches out his hand for the angel to take, who does as he puts his trust in those familiar green eyes that have the same comforting feeling as hers.

"I have no need to go to London, I was just practicing my martial arts and I slipped somehow, I thought it was impossible but this place is kinda cool," The angel rants as he looks around. Harry doesn't say anything but smile shyly. "Oh, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy II. You are?" The angel named Draco asks the emerald green eyed by.

"My name is Harrison James Potter, but you can call me Harry for short!" Harry exclaimed happily, he hasn't lost the new friend yet which is a record for him. Draco smiles in return as he looks around, trying to find his way home. "Are you looking for something?" Harry asked Draco slightly confused at the other boy.

"I need to find my way home, but I can stay and play a bit if you want," Draco says with a smile on his face, which causes Harry to smile brightly, but i quickly falls when his aunt's voice is heard from the house. Draco frowns at the boys reaction, shouldn't he be happy to place with him?

"W-will you wait for me? My aunt needs me," Harry says and runs to the backdoor of the house that the garden belonged to. Draco plops onto the ground and looks at the beautiful flowers, He grabbed the red one with small things poking out of the stem, to only be cut for the first time. He winced slightly but looked at his had fascinated as the colour of the rose slid down his arm and onto another flower with a drop, leaving a red mark on the white roses.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asks worriedly, appearing next to him with concern on his face as he looks at the blood on his hand. Draco looks at him confused, his innocent mercury eyes filled with confusion as to why Harry would be worried about the pretty crimson liquid. Harry notices the angels confusion and attempts to explain. "Normally when you bleed it's from a cut, which hurts. That red stuff is blood and if you lose too much of it you might go to sleep forever." Harry tries to explain to the boy who slowly looked scared.

"I-I won't be able to wake up ever again to see my Lily?" When Harry responded with anod, Draco burst into tears. "P-Please help me!" Draco cried desperately as he looked at the dried blood on his hand. The wound was already clotted closed, but the two seven year old's didn't know that as they panicked, Harry running to get the other boy a first aid kit.

Minutes later they were both calm again as Harry bandaged up Draco's finger, going overboard and putting a gauze on it then proceeding to wrap it. "All better!" Harry exclaims with a gummy smile. Draco smiles in appreciation before standing up abruptly, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him with him. They began running causing Harry to squeal as he nearly trips.

They arrive at a park much to Harry's pleasure and Harry drags Draco to the swing set right by them. "How do you do this?" Draco asks Harry as he sits down on the swing. Harry positions himself behind Draco and pushes, causing the swing to start moving slightly.

Harry begins pushing harder causing the swing to take Draco even higher, slightly reminding him of what it's like to fly. "When your going up, have your legs ot and when you're going down have them tucked in." Harry explains to Draco who listens to him. Harry gets on the swing next to him and smiles as he goes higher than Draco almost instantly. Drac pouts at him and starts using his wings to help him go higher up. Harry frowns when Draco is now going higher than him, everyone is always better at him than everything.

In the distance Abraxas appears, instantly spotting the familiar white blonde hair of his family line, next to a boy that oddly resembled the Potter line. He started walking over to the two boys that seemed to be having so much fun together, it's a shame that humans and angels aren't allowed to communicate, our Lord will of course be generous as usual and let it pass for the young angel who still had yet to age. His great grandson had a accident a year ago at age six, that ended his life so know he'll continue to age until a certain age. His eyes connect with the innocent ones of his young charge, who pouted slightly as he approached him.

"Draco, you must return home now. Your friend should head home now, I'm sure his family must be worried by now," Abraxas says, grabbing Draco's small hand in his own much larger one.

"I'll see you again one day Harry," Draco tells the other boy who is apparently named Harry. He looks at my great grandson with true sadness in his eyes but nods. As I take Draco away, I fear that the boys may see each other a bit sooner than hoped. I hope the boy will make it to have children of his own, if he doesn't give up before then.

 **xxx**

The fourteen year old Harry Potter winced slightly as the cold winter wind hit the open wound on his cheek, he and his Uncle of course had to get in a argument on Christmas eve. It ended in Harry getting struck acr0ss the face then storming out of the house, forgetting his coat in the comotion. He shivered, clutching his green jumper at an attempt to get warmth, All he was wearing underneath his green jumper was a black button up that went with his black dress pants. The one thing the Dursley's did d well, was dress and feed him well as they didn't want to be labeled poor.

Thankfully they limited his food greatly compared to his cousin, or he'd end up nearly two hundred lbs over weight. The extra weight would be useful though, he wouldn't be as cold in this weather. Snow began falling, causing him to curse out loud. He made his way to the park and to the swings that he went to whenever he could, it was the only place that wasn't ruined for him. His innocent childhood memories that he has here hasn't been tarnished yet. The ones with the white haired boy that plagues his dreams and thoughts.

He sat down on the swing with a relieved sigh as he rested his head against the cold metal chain. He was sick of all of this, the constant mental and physical abuse he received daily. Even the kids at school loved to join in on the fun, constantly calling him disgusting words and pushing him around. As the first tear fell from his once innocent emerald green eyes that now had a distant look in them. "I'm done," he whispered out loud to no one.

"Don't say that, Harry," a voice says from the swing besides him, causing him to jump. The familiar white hair is how he recognised him, Draco had matured much more than he had, being slightly muscular and taller than him. His aristocratic features were more pronounced whereas Harry was the exact opposite. His features were more soft and feminine, the only thing that made him look like his father was the hair. The rest of him made him nearly pass for a female, a big cause of his bullying.

"You came back," Harry stated as he blinked back his tears, having still not registered that he was actually next to him. "Why did it take you so long? I've been alone for seven whole years without a single person," Harry says as the shock fades, almost angry at the angel beside him.

"My family wouldn't let me see you until absolutely necessary, but when I heard you say that I couldn't help myself. Please don't give up, you need to stay here with me." Draco says as he hesitantly slips his hand into the other boys. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, they've probably already noticed my absence." Draco tells Harry with a melancholic look on his face.

"I-I don't want to go back," Harry whispers as he thinks of his relatives, touching the wound with the hand that Draco wasn't holding.

"One day I'll take you away from their. I'll have a old friend of mine punish them for their sins, don't worry." Draco tells Harry with a reassuring smile on his face. 'Anyways, I hear you're one of the smartest kids in your class, I'm afraid to say I don't know how well my grades would be as I am uh homeschooled you could say." Draco says with a proud look in his eyes, causing Harry to blush slightly.

"I've always wanted to be homeschooled so I wouldn't have to face my cousin and other kids at school, but then I'd be around my aunt and uncle all day. I'd rather face the kids that will one day regret their actions then my family who will take pride in what they did to me," Harry begins to rant slightly, unfiltering his words. "My family are the literal embodiment of a dick if I ever saw one, wait-" Harry says blushing as he realises what he just said.

Draco laughs, slightly choking as air goes through the wrong pipe in his throat. "T-that was the best thing that I've heard someone say," he says as tears threaten to spill from laughing so hard. "I wish I could swear," Draco says after a few moments when he's much calmer. "But my family says it's a sin and if I do it I'll end up like my parents, which honestly I don't want to know what happened to them." Draco says almost distantly.

"Say a bad word, just for me. I won't tell anyone I promise, it'll just be our dirty little secret between each other." Harry says with a mischievous grin playing across his lips. "Say something that you'd say when you're frustrated," Harry tells him and Draco sighs, looking around to make sure they're alone.

"Crap," Draco says questioningly. Harry raises a eyebrow at him and he sighs quietly. "Fuck," he says almost too loudly and Harry bursts into a fit of giggles causing Draco to smile slightly, he manage to make him laugh on Christmas. "You're happy," Draco comments almost blissfully as the teenage boys lips formed one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen.

"For now I am, mainly whenever I'm around you," Harry says but then the smile drops once again. "I'll be sad again when you leave," he whispered sadly as he glared at his shoes so tears wouldn't fall from his eyes. "Can you promise me something?" He asks me and I nod hesitantly. "Visit me every Christmas, you don't have to any other time, even if I'm calling your name or crying." He says pleadingly.

"I promise, but-" he cuts Draco off with a hand to his mouth. He looks beautiful, Draco thinks to himself but internally yells at himself. He's already sinned tonight by swearing and seeing Harry, defying the Lord's rules. They had never touched upon the subject of homosexuality up there, if he still asked for forgiveness would any homosexual actions or thoughts be forgiven? He sure as hell hoped so, well that was a bad comparison.

"You're pretty," Draco blurts out and watches as Harry flushes a bright pink, maybe it's from the cold weather or the fact he's embarrassed. He just realized he's the first person to call compliment Harry in any way. "I should get going, but I promise you'll see me again." He says and pulls Harry into a tight hug, before vanishing in the dark night, leaving Harry alone.

"I'll miss you" Harry whispered to no one.

 **xxx**

The now seventeen year old angel watched as Harry sat upon the swing once again, the snow was falling rapidly causing him to feel bad for the other boy. He would most likely catch a cold in this weather as he was still human, when he died he wouldn't be affected by such. Draco begins walking towards the other seventeen year old to only see tears streaming down his face. "H-harry?" He said in a questioning tone.

Harry spun around and threw himself into Draco's arms, sobbing hard enough to the point he couldn't breathe. "Harry, listen to me." Draco said and Harry looked at him as he continued crying. "Breathe, take one at a time. Everything will be fine," He muttered as he pulled the raven haired boy to his chest, hearing the boys shaky breaths begin to calm rapidly. "What happened?" He asked gently.

"I came out to my relatives as g-gay and my uncle freaked as the rest of my family just sat there watching as he called me these a-awful words and hitting me. D-Draco I can't take this anymore, I just want it all to stop," Harry cried, his breaths becoming uneven again, on the verge of a panic attack now. Draco sighed and just held him closer. "I only see you once a year, you can't even help me anymore. I'm sick of waiting all year and having you as the only thing keeping me around," He sobbed harder causing Draco to panic as the situation got worse.

So he did probably the worst thing he could do in this situation for himself and Harry, he kissed Harry on the lips with as much passion he could. The cries instantly stopped and Harry's arms wrapped around his hesitantly. They pulled away for air and Draco was now the one on the verge of panicking when he saw a streak of black go through his hand, most likely going to his hair and wings. If he continued acting upon sins, he'll end up as a demon, driving people to do horrible acts and then punishing them for eternity with Lucifer, once known as Samael, the angel of light.

"Let's just celebrate our Christmas together, it'll be okay." He told Harry gently, who was still in slight shock. He nodded slightly out of it as he took Draco's hand, letting him drag him to who knows where. They walked in silence, in Harry's case being dragged as Draco pulled him. They arrived in front of a small coffee shop, surprisingly open despite it being eight o'clock at night on Christmas eve. A african-american girl stood behind the counter looking miserable, Draco smiled brightly at her causing her to brighten slightly with rose tinted cheeks.

"I'll have two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream please," Draco says handing her, 2.85 pounds sterling. She smiles before heading the back as he takes Harry to a table farthest away from other people, "I'm sure once you have soe hot chocolate you'll feel better," Draco says, giving Harry a warm smile in attempt to cheer him up. It worked slightly because Harry had a hint of a smile on his face as they received their hot beverages.

They stared at each other, emerald and mercury eyes staring back at one another as they drank their hot chocolate, content with being together, Draco's smile grew when he noticed how cute Harry looked with whip cream on his upper lip with flushed cheeks and plump lips. He cursed quietly when he saw another streak of black go through his veins. He was almost sure that when he went into his angel form, which is the same but with wings and a very different attire, he would see black feathers and streaks of black in his curly blonde hair.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry says and Draco looks up at him from his hot chocolate mug. "W-won't you get in trouble for kissing me? It's against your beliefs," Harry trails off slightly, staring at his hands that are wrapped tightly around the warm mug. He sighs, he had been hoping he wouldn't bring that up. "I-I'm sorry I know I shouldn't' have brought it up," he exclaims sounding guilty.

"Why don't we forget about that for now?" Let's just focus on us." Draco says with a grin on his handsome face causing Harry to fall for the angel even more.

 **xxx**

"A-Abraxas please let me go see him," Draco begs his great grandpa, the now eighteen year old angel. He was currently on the verge of becoming a demon, ad he himself and his family knew that if he saw the boy again it would all be over. He wouldn't be allowed in heaven again, not until he's pure again.

"I can't let you leave Draco, I'm sorry but it's for your own good my son." Abraxas says and grabs the gold chains that'll chain him to the marble floor of the Malfoy Manor from up above. A sparkling tear fell from his mercury eyes as he sighed in defeat, relinquishing his freedom to his great grandpa. "You can watch over him from up here, I'm sure he knows you're with him," Abraxas says to him before leaving him alone.

Draco does, he looks down on Harry to see him waiting for him on the swing as he has done since they were fourteen, the first time they met they were merely seven years of age. The difference now is that Harry has a bright smile on his face as e waits for Draco, not knowing he won't see him, tonight, or ever again. He could only watch the smile slip from the boys face as he waited hours for the white haired, now almost black haired, angel to appear. But he never did.

Draco could only watch as Harry walked home with tears in his eyes. He felt utterly horrible, this was the only thing Harry had to look forward to and they took it away from him. Anger boiled underneath his sin but he went numb as he saw Harry walk into his apartment, having left his relatives. Harry was walking different, almost in a daze like state. Was it a demon telling him to do something? No, he would've seen it in the vicinity. This time it was actually a mental illness that was going to cause someone to take their life, which was rare as most of the times it was a demon putting them down using their past mistakes. But Harry didn't have any mistakes, he was one of the purest things.

Draco could only watch as Harry opened the kitchen drawer and grab out a steak knife, tugging on his chains as hard as he could. This couldn't be happening, he was only eighteen he had such a long life to live. If he does this he'll become a demon, unless father decides to show mercy for once and save him. But he saw no signs of mercy as Harry sat on the edge of his bed, with the knife to his wrist. Draco tugged harder on the chains as he saw the knife cut open the skin of the man he had fallen in love with, he had fallen in love with him after all of this. He froze as he saw the blood drip from the wound on Harry's wrist, then the other wrist was soon bleeding.

He screamed, his screams were of rage as his last feather turned black. The chains fell off and the ground beneath him gave out as he was expelled from hell, falling to the ground with all black feathers as Lucifer had once done. All of the angels could only gossip about what would happen to Draco, a angel hadn't fallen in five thousand years.

Draco continued falling, for what felt like an eternity but was actually five minutes. He landed once more with a thump, when he opened his eyes, the once mercury orbs now had swirls of crimson in them and his hair was black as a raven's. He looked around to only see he was in the park, the swing set was only a few feet away. He got up and began to ran, not even caring if he was in human form or not, the only thing running through his head was a name, Harry. He had to get to him, he was hoping he hadn't lost his healing powers when he had turned into a demon.

It then dawned on him, he was now a demon. He doesn't have the automatic aura of positivity anymore, it's now all negative along with his powers. But he continued running, Harry needed him right now, not his powers or aura. Well maybe his aura, but it's too late for that now, he's already sinned by bringing harm to himself. Draco appeared in front of the apartment building, it was locked though. He used his wings to lift him to the third floor window that he was hoping was to Harry's apartment. He didn't see him so he went to the next window, it was the living room of Harry's apartment. He opened the window and stumbled in slightly, not having the angelic grace anymore. He had sinned one too many times, the final straw was anger. Anger at everything including God for making Harry suffer like that, they saved the people from demons, but not from their own demons.

As he walked towards the room that he believed was Harry's he realized he could hear the rapid heart rate of his lover. He raced into the room to only see Harry half conscious on the floor in front of his bed. He gently lifted him and placed him on the bed, Harry's skin was ten times paler as it normally was and his eyes were glossy. His green eyes even looked duller than they once had, it caused Draco to start crying. The one thing that showed someone's purity was their eyes, and his eyes were now tainted by the cruel world. "D-draco?" Harry mumbled tiredly, on the brink of unconsciousness. In response Draco grabbed Harry's hand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Y-you have black hair? Why are y-you wearing black wings? What's happening?" Harry asks, his voice getting higher as he gets more distressed.

"Sh, just focus on breathing. Everything will be okay, I'll make sure you go somewhere better than this disgusting world. You'll be okay," Draco says as his tears begin falling again, his chest felt like it was tightening up on himself as Harry's eyes closed and his breathing slowed down. "F-father please I'm sorry, I'll do anything, please. Don't send him to hell, he doesn't deserve it! He was one of the only decent humans in this world, send me to hell if you have to. Just not him, please," Draco whispered as he held Harry closer, the emerald eyed boys heart stopped.

A black feather turned white.


End file.
